There are presently available numerous microwave (and other high frequency) devices which operate over a broad band of frequencies for use in a variety of applications. For example, devices such as Gunn devices, avalanche diodes, amplifiers and other such devices operate over a broad band of frequencies in conjunction with various housings to enable these devices to function in a wide variety of applications. Each of these devices can operate to produce different effects. In addition to the above-noted devices, there exist other devices, such as Schottky diodes, which must be mounted in a housing or otherwise securely retained without affecting the performance of such devices.
Electronic and semiconductor device packages, including optical RF and LED packages, circuits and configurations also require positioning in a housing to provide protection from the environment, and/or to enable coupling to heat sinks for large heat dissipation and the like. Such housing must enable the device to operate efficiently and with a minimum amount of interference from the housing configuration, and to minimize matching and complex impedance effects.
Telecommunications in general, and in particular, wireless or cellular communications, require sophisticated and robust electronic devices and components to enable its infrastructure and to facilitate applications for such technologies. For example, cell towers typically include a number of horns (e.g. microwave horns) disposed on the tower and connected via cables to equipment housed within a building supporting the tower (disposed beneath or adjacent the tower). The cables connect each of the horns with the remotely located equipment to carry electronic signals for communication. One drawback of the cabling is an increase in noise and interference along the path of the tower between the equipment and the horn. It is desirable to minimize the cabling required by reducing the size of the electronic hardware so as to enable a structure such as a box or other enclosure containing the electronic equipment to be placed near (e.g. next to) the horns to significantly reduce the cable length (i.e. path length) there between and enable clearer, more efficient communication with reduced interference effects. However, one problem with the current package design is that the electronic devices produce a significant amount of heat which needs to be dissipated for the devices to function properly. Moreover, current designs and methods for securing the devices within a board layout or configuration utilize bolt down screws or holes, which are often too far from the center of the package and which tend to cause a bowing effect. The bowing effect causes contact to be lost, resulting in reduced heat dissipation and increased numbers of device failures and burnout.
An improved structure and method of package design which provides more uniform contact with a heat sink for enabling heat dissipation, while enabling additional device packages to be included within a given area of a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, is highly desired.